Petits Shounenai
by major-oniakai
Summary: Plusieurs histoires courtes traitant de différents couples de FFVII : Reeve x Vincent, Vincent x Cloud, Tseng x Sephiroth... Shônenai. Lisez ! Et laissez des reviews !New fic ! Candy Sugar : Reno x Yazoo
1. Under the grapeshot

**Titre :** Under the grapeshot

**Couple** : Vincent x Reeve

**Note** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !!!

* * *

_Une salve de tirs. Les balles passèrent très près.__  
__Vincent plaqua Reeve au sol sous lui.__  
__Des tirs. Partout. De tous les côtés.__  
__C'est la guerre contre les Deep Groud Soldiers.__  
__Vincent allongé sur Reeve, le protégeait de son corps.__  
__Il avait le visage dans les cheveux du leader de la WRO.__  
__La bouche si près de sa nuque...__  
__Profitant de l'instant, Vincent posa ses lèvres sur la peau de Reeve.__  
__Légèrement salée.__  
__Il sentait le cœur de Reeve battre fort sous lui.__  
__"Calme-toi, je te protège." chuchota Vincent à son oreille...__  
__Prétextant de se relever, Vincent passa ses mains sur le corps de Reeve.__  
__Puissant et musclé.__  
__Vincent sourit. Ses yeux carmins brillaient étrangement.__  
__"Tu es sûr que ça va, Vincent ?" demanda Reeve.__  
__"Je vais très bien." lui répondit le démon.__  
__Vincent plongea ses prunelles sanglantes dans celles bleues-grises de son ami.__  
__A califourchon sur lui, il dégrafa les attaches de la tuniques de Reeve.__  
__"Hé !!! Que fais-tu ?!" demanda Reeve, rougissant.__  
__"Je ne te veux aucun mal" susurra Vincent.__  
__Très rapidement, la tunique de Reeve fut largement ouverte.__  
__Sa peau était hâlée.__  
__Trop abasourdi par la situation, Reeve n'avait pas osé bouger.__  
__Vincent se pencha sur le visage de son ami.__  
__Reeve rougit de plus belle.__  
__Vincent sourit.__  
__Reeve avait peur.__  
__Vincent prit les lèvres de Reeve et les dévora avec violence et passion.__  
__Reeve ne comprenait plus rien.__  
__Autour, les balles sifflaient toujours.__  
__On entendait pas loin les jurons de Cid.__  
__Yuffie s'était fait toucher par un tir, elle hurla de douleur.__  
__Et eux, ils s'embrassaient._


	2. Under the grapeshot 2

Titre : Under the grapeshot (2)

Couple : Reeve x Vincent + un autre à la fin

Note : Les persos sont toujours pas à moi et j'ai pas reçu un centime pour écrire cette fic.

* * *

_Vincent s'était refugié à Nibelheim._  
_Au bord du lac, près d'une cascade._  
_Derrière celle-ci se trouve la grotte où repose Lucrécia._  
_"Je savais que je te retrouverais là."_  
_La voix d'un homme._  
_Vincent connaissait cet homme._  
_Reeve Tuesti, leader de la WRO._  
_"Hmmm. Suis-je vraiment SI prévisible ?" demanda le ténébreux._  
_Reeve ne répondit pas._  
_Et vint s'asseoir auprès de Vincent._  
_"Comment vas-tu depuis ?" demanda t-il._  
_Pas de réponse de la part de Vincent._  
_"Donc ça ne va pas." en déduisit Reeve._  
_Vincent fixait son reflet comme s'il ne le voyait pas._  
_"Vincent..." commença Reeve._  
_Ledit Vincent se retoura et daigna jeter un coup d'oeil à Reeve._  
_Reeve se tut._  
_Vincent s'approcha de lui comme pour le dominer de sa hauteur._  
_Mais Reeve était grand aussi._  
_Pas autant que Vincent mais déjà plus que Cid._  
_Vincent le regarda avec un air triste puis se remit au bord de l'eau._  
_Reeve s'approcha du démon et lui prit les épaules._  
_"Vincent, ça ne sert à rien de broyer du noir !"_  
_Vincent se retouna mais resta accroupi._  
_Reeve le poussa fortement en arrière._  
_Vincent tomba dos dans l'eau._  
_Elle était peu profonde et laissait son visage à la surface._  
_Reeve se mit à califourchon sur Vincent et lui vola un baiser._  
_Vincent était surpris._  
_L'eau était chaude et douce..._  
_Tout comme les lèvres de Reeve._  
_Reeve éclata de rire._  
_"Tu aurais vu ta tête !"_  
_"...Pourquoi ?" émit Vincent._  
_"Remboursement de ce que tu m'as fait l'autre jour..." expliqua Reeve._  
_"Mais...!" commença Vincent._  
_Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, des lèvres impatientes s'étant emparées des siennes._  
_Pendant que des main fébriles dégraphaient la loude cape rouge de Vincent._  
_Plus loin... Une jeune fille observait._  
_"Ah quand même ! Il en a mis du temps ce baka de Reeve pour se déclarer !"_  
_"Yuffie... Quand cesseras-tu d'intervenir dans la vie privée des gens ?" soupira un homme._  
_"Tseng, ce n'est qu'une gamine. Laisse-là..." déclara le rouquin qui lui tenait la main..._


	3. Anger

**Titre** : Anger

**Couple** : Vincent x Cloud

**Note** : Les persos de FFVII ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage...)

* * *

_Aeris est morte. Aeris est morte. Aeris est morte.__  
__Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.__  
__Je n'arrive plus à voir autre chose.__  
__Je vois son corps sanglant.__  
__Tout le temps, sous mes yeux.__  
__Je ne mange plus.__  
__Je ne dors plus.__  
__Je m'isole de tout le monde.__  
__J'ai frappé Tifa. __J'ai piqué les Matéria de Yuffie.__  
__J'ai foutu un coup de pied au cul à Red.__  
__J'ai broyé le mégaphone de Cait Sith.__  
__J'ai taxé les clopes de Cid.__  
__J'ai craché sur les pompes de Barret.__  
__Il ne reste plus que Vincent.__  
__Quelle crasse vais-je pouvoir lui faire ?__  
__Je veux qu'ils sentent mon dégoût.__  
__Mon incompréhension.__  
__Mon impuissance.__  
__Je m'avançais devant le grand brun à la cape.__  
__Le yeux perdus dans le vide.__  
__"Tu sais, Lucrécia c'était qu'une salope en fait..." lui sortis-je.__  
__Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs un instant.__  
__"Peut-être... Mais je l'aimais." répondit-il de sa voix profonde.__  
__"Moi aussi je l'aimais...!!!" commençais-je à dire__  
__"Cloud..."__  
__"Mais ce fils de pute de Sephiroth me la enlevée !!!" criai-je avant de tomber à genoux.__  
__Je pleurai. Vincent s'agenouilla devant moi.__  
__Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.__  
__Je levai les yeux vers lui, surpris.__  
__Il me sourit et me pris dans ses bras.__  
__Je pleurai contre lui, serré dans ses bras puissants.__  
__"Cloud, toi et moi sommes pareils..." murmura t-il.__  
__"On... On peut rien faire...?" demandais-je.__  
__"Hmm... Je ne sais pas." répondit-il.__  
__Je me sentais bien, dans sa cape, dans ses bras.__  
__Je crois que je me suis endormi, peu après.__  
__Car, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans un lit bien chaud.__  
__Et Vincent était assis, me regardant calmement.__  
__J'ai tout perdu. Ma ville, ma famille, mes anciens amis...__  
__La femme que j'aimais le plus...__  
__Mais Vincent est près de moi.__  
__Et c'est tout ce qui compte._


	4. Don't cry, Angel

**Nom **: Don't cry, Angel...

**Couple** : Tseng x Sephuroth

**Note** : Le blabla que tout le monde connait, que les persos sont pas à mwa, etc...

* * *

_Ils étaient nus, comme tous les soirs._

_Ils se tenaient face à face, comme tous les soirs._

_Mais il y avait une telle mélancolie dans son regard !_

_Un regard triste, un regard qui veut pleurer…_

_Mais qui n'y parvient pas._

_Alors Tseng prit en ses mains le beau et triste visage de Sephiroth._

_Il posa son front contre le sien et le regarda, plongeant son regard de jais dans celui de jade._

_Il l'interrogeait du regard, sondant son être de ses yeux tendres._

_Puis il releva ce visage triste pour déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser._

_Une larme coula._

_Vite arrêtée par les doigts du brun._

_Tseng réimprima ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui pleurait, espérant le consoler._

_Le visage en pleurs s'échappa et vint poser sont front sur le torse de Tseng._

_Cachant ses sanglots par sa longue chevelure immaculée._

_Sephiroth tenait sa tête entre ses mains, accablé de sa propre faiblesse._

_Tseng passa ses bras autour de lui, lui communiquant sa chaleur._

_Il embrassait les mains tremblantes de Sephiroth._

_Sans un mot, sans demander d'explication._

_Il lui caressait le dos, il lui montrait que même faible, il l'aimait quand même._

_Sephiroth releva alors son doux visage baigné de larmes._

_Regardant Tseng avec son regard si triste…_

_Mais Tseng lui sourit tendrement et essuya les larmes du Général._

_Sephiroth, attendri de tant d'amour, sourit en retour._

_Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'ébène de l'homme à la peau de miel._

_De l'autre, il lui entrouvrit les lèvres._

_Et apposa les siennes dessus, emmenant Tseng dans une danse sans fin._


	5. Rainy Birthday

**Titre** : Rainy Birthday

**Couple** : Cid x Vincent

**Note** : Les persos sont pas à moi blablabla... Et aussi que j'ai écrit cette fic le jour de ma fête qui est le jour de l'anniv' de Cid

* * *

_Jeudi soir. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.  
Sourire de l'homme devant sa télé.  
Enfin de la visite.  
Quelqu'un qui avait pensé à lui ?  
Qui sait ? Tout peut arriver.  
Il se leva et alla ouvrir au visiteur détrempé.  
Quel sale temps ! Mais un rayon de soleil arrivait.  
"Entre Vincent !"  
L'homme vêtu de rouge sourit._  
"Je n'avait pas prévu que le jour de ton anniversaire, il farait un temps pareil !"  
"Ouaip' c'est pas un temps à mettre un Moogle dehors !"  
"Bon anniversaire, Cid."  
"Merci. T'es le seul à pas avoir oublié."  
_Vincent sembla surpris.  
Le blond expliqua :_  
"Shera est chez sa frangine et les autres ont oublié."  
_Vincent eut un petit sourire triste.  
Cid, le vaillant lancier d'Avalanche, le plus grand pilote du monde, le maire de Rocket Town, n'avait pas eu la moindre personne pour lui souhiter son anniversaire ?  
Cid semblait ravi que Vincent soit passé.  
Vincent qui était dans un piteux état.  
Cid dégrapha la lourde cape détrempée de Vincent et la mit à sécher dans la remise.  
Puis, voyant le grand brun grelotter, le poussa dans la salle de bain et l'obligea à prendre une douche chaude.  
Vincent se sentait gêné mais cela disparut vite sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau pâle.  
_"Cid, je suis... Vraiment le seul à avoir pensé à ton anniversaire ?"  
"Ouaip' Vampy... J'me sentais bien seul et bien con... Mais t'es arrivé et ça va tout de suite mieux !"  
"Je suis heureux que ça te fasse plaisir."  
"Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point !"  
_Cid passa sa tête dans la douche pour sourire à Vincent.  
Vincent était si beau. Son corps si délicat...  
Vincent rougit de l'intrusion de Cid mais ne le repoussa pas.  
Et Cid vint se coller contre le grand brun, les larmes aux yeux.  
Car Vincen était la seule personne qui pensait vraiment à lui.  
La seule qui s'occupait de son moral, sa santé...  
Vincent l'accueillit dans ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Il essuya les larmes du blond, puis l'embrassa.  
Cid pouvait compter sur lui.  
Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Jamais.  
Vincent fit glisser ses mains plus bas, caressant le corps musclé du pilote.  
Non. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais_. 


	6. Not alone ?

**Titre** : Not alone ?

**Couple** : Cloud x Rufus

**Note** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !!

* * *

Seul. Si seul. Ca me tourmente.  
J'ai tout perdu. J'erre.  
Comment me racheter ?  
J'ai tout détruit, comme un gosse capricieux.  
Comment me racheter ?  
Je me suis enfermé.  
Le sérieux de Tseng me glace le sang.  
Les bavardages d'Elena m'irritent.  
Le silence de Rude ne m'apporte rien.  
Et le pitreries de Reno ne me font plus rire.  
Je n'ai plus Geostigma. Merci la Cetra.  
Je me suis enfermé.  
On frappe.  
Je ne réponds pas.  
On crochète la porte. Maudit Tseng.  
Mais ce n'est pas l'Utaïen que je vois en premier.  
Strife. Cloud Strife.  
Un gars aussi paumé que moi.  
Tseng se tient derrière. Il sourit.  
Avant de pousser Cloud dans la pièce. Et de la refermer.  
Cloud Strife.  
Reno me demandait si je savais pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu de Tifa.  
Strife aime les hommes.  
Reno me l'a dit.  
Un coup qu'il avait bu pour oublié, il l'avait dit au roux.  
Et les Turks me l'ont ramené.  
Pour me distraire.  
Parce qu'il est le sauveur du monde.  
Et moi son maître, à ce monde déchu.  
Nous nous regardons.  
Il s'avance.  
Son regard azur, souligné de Makô est purement hypnotisant.  
Il s'avance encore.  
Je me terre contre le mur.  
Il ne sourit pas.  
Je tremble.  
Il émane de lui une aura de puissance.  
Terrible.  
Je frissonne.  
Il est devant le lit.  
Il se penche sur moi.  
Pose la main sur moi.  
Mon coeur bat si fort...  
Il doit le sentir, c'est sûr.  
Je suis en chemise.  
C'est sur, il doit le sentir.  
Il commence à déboutonner ma chemise.  
Il l'enlève.  
Je ne bronche pas.  
Ses yeux m'hypnotisent vraiment.  
Je suis torse nu.  
Ses doigts sur ma peau.  
Il se penche encore, entre mes jambes.  
Il me fixe, de ses grands yeux bleus.  
Il penche son visage sur moi.  
J'entrouvre les lèvres.  
Je le désire.  
Il m'embrasse, s'allongeant sur moi.  
Je l'attire encore.  
Je le veux.  
Je l'embrasse encore et encore.  
Je le veux tout contre moi.  
A moi.  
En moi.  
Sentir sa puissance.  
Ses muscles.  
Son désir.  
Cloud...  
Finalement les plans de Tseng ne sont pas si foireux. 


	7. You ate all the cookies ?

**Titre** : You ate all the cookies ??

**Pairing** : Sephiroth x Kadaj

**Note** : Ils ne m'appartiennent paaaaaaaas !!! (snif) J'peux garder les cookies quand même ??

* * *

You ate all the cookies ??

Kadaj vivait depuis quelques mois chez son frère aîné, Sephiroth.  
Il s'était installé chez lui car il n'arrivait plus à s'entendre avec les jumeaux.  
Loz et Yazoo.  
Kadaj vivait avec Sephiroth. Tranquillement.  
Il allait au lycée la journée...  
Le soir il s'entraînait avec son aîné.  
Finalement, après des débuts assez chaotiques, les deux frères finirent par bien s'entendre.  
Ils avaient toutefois un défaut commun...  
La gourmandise...  
Ils étaient friands de tous les gâteaux et autres biscuits que Jenova leur cuisinait avec amour.  
Ce jour-là, elle avait apporté à l'appart' des deux garçons, des cookies.  
Des cookies délicieusement chocolatés.  
Encore tous chauds et embaumant la pièce.  
Kadaj était rentré en avance du lycée.  
Il sentit les cookies...  
Il en mangea un, puis un deuxième...  
Jusqu'à finir la boîte.  
Il ne restait plus que des miettes pour Sephiroth quand il rentrerait du travail.  
Et voilà qu'il arriva.  
Kadaj était vautré sur le canapé, regardant la TV.  
Sephiroth sentit l'odeur des cookies dans la pièce mais n'en trouva point.  
"Kadaj, Mère a t-elle apporté quelque chose ?" demanda l'aîné.  
"Beuh euh... Non, pourquoi ?"  
"Ca sent les cookies..." expliqua Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir la boîte... Vide.  
Le grand se planta devant le plus jeune...  
"T'as mangé TOUS les cookies ???" tonna t-il,  
"Seph, je... Désolé..." murmura Kadaj d'une voix penaude,  
"Hmph !" soupira l'aîné qui prit le visage du benjamin  
"T'as encore des miettes au coin de la bouche..." constata t-il.  
Sephiroth se mit à lécher les miettes sur les lèvres de son cadet.  
Qui prit une teinte carmine et tenta de se dégager...  
"Seph !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!!" demanda Kadaj,  
"Ben je mange le peu que tu me laisses, baka !" répondit son frère,  
"D'ailleurs... Il reste un peu de chocolat ici..." dit Sephiroth avant d'embrasser Kadaj.  
Kadaj se figea sous la surprise.  
SON FRANGIN L'EMBRASSAIT !!!!  
Et plutôt bien en plus...  
Kadaj pensa qu'il avait bien mérité cette "punition" pour n'avoir laissé que des miettes à son frère...  
Et aussi que la prochaine fois, il recommencerait !


	8. Battle

Titre : Battle

Couple : Reno x Cloud

Note : Rien me m'appartient. J'ai juste pris la liberté d'adapter ce passage du jeu !

_

* * *

_

_Battle_

_Dans les sous-sols de Midgar...__  
__Cloud, Tifa et Yuffie cherchaient comment se rendre à Sister Ray pour arrêter Hojo.__  
__Au détour d'un tunnel, les Turks les arrêtèrent._  
"Oh non ! Ils sont là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! Je crois que tu peux ignorer les ordres, maintenant." _trépigna Elena_  
_Reno soupira. _"...Elena. Ne fais pas l'enfant gâtée.  
- Nous sommes les TURKS, Elena. _renchérit Rude._  
- ...Oui. Tu as raison._ approuva la jeune femme_."  
_Rude haussa les épaules d'un air blasé._  
"Allez, on a du travail à faire. _dit-il pour motiver les deux autres,_  
- Je ne suis pas très chaud, mais...  
- Nos ordres étaient de te rechercher et... De te tuer. Notre compagnie est peut-être en difficulté, mais un ordre et ordre. C'est la volonté et l'esprit des TURKS ! Tu dois le croire !" _termina la blonde.__  
__Yuffie écarquilla les yeux._  
"Que fais-tu ?" _demanda Elena.__  
__Pour réponse, Cloud se mit en garde. suivi par Tifa et par Yuffie.__  
__Elena sourit et se plaça entre ses deux acolytes, en face de Yuffie._  
"Allons-y !" _murmura t-elle._  
_Reno se plaça juste devant l'imposante épée de Cloud. Il lui susurra en souriant_  
"Je sais que nous avons une relation étrange, mais... Nous devons en finir... Comme des TURKS !"  
_Et le rouquin lança une décharge électrique au blond.__  
__Tifa et Rude, emportés par leur combat féroce au pugilat, s'étaient éloignés.__  
__Yuffie avait pris de la distance pour éviter les grenades d'Elena et pour pouvoir lancer son shuriken king size.__  
__Cloud et Reno avaient roulé à terre, dans un corps à corps féroce et sans pitié.__  
__Mais le blond avait sous-estimé le renard. Ledit renard était un Turk.__  
__Un type entraîné à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.__  
__Cloud était furieux et tendu. Cela excitait Reno.__  
__Un corps sous lui, l'odeur du sang, la fièvre du combat...__  
__Le rouquin en profita pour passer une des ses mains noueuses sous le chandail du blond.__  
__Et lui griffa doucement la peau.__  
__Le blond sentit son corps se soulever sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.__  
__Reno souriait malicieusement. Avant de lui mordre la nuque et de remonter aux oreilles.__  
__Cloud ne comprenait plus rien. Ils n'étaient pas sensés se battre ?__  
__Mais il ne se débattait pas pour autant...__  
__Reno en profita pour l'embrasser longuement...__  
__Mais il s'interrompit quand il entendit des bruits de course s'approcher d'eux.__  
__Rude et Elena. Fuite stratégique. Le rouquin bondit sur ses jambes._  
"Eh ! Reviens ! Tu t'enfuis comme ça alors qu'on a pas fini ? hurla le blond encore à terre,  
- J'ai gagné, Strife ! répondit Reno,  
- A quand la revanche ?  
- Disons... Un jour !"


	9. Punition

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient !!!

**Couple** : Tseng x Rufus

**Nom** : Punition

**_

* * *

_**

_**Heiddegger fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureaux du chef des Turk.**  
**Pour lui annoncer avec un certain énervement que Rufus de convoquait dans son bureau.**  
**Et tout de suite.**  
**Cela ne présageait rien de bon**  
**Avait-il fait une erreur quelconque en mission ?**  
**Une énorme bourde dans un de ses rapports **  
**Tseng ne pensait pas.**  
**Il soupira.**  
**Et suivi Heidegger sans broncher.**  
**Son supérieur le laissa à la porte du bureau présidentiel en ricanant.**  
**Tseng allait sûrement se prendre une dérouillée.**  
**Et cela faisait rire le chef des armées de la Shinra.**  
**Car Heiddegger n'avait jamais pu encardrer Tseng.**  
**Tseng, qui entrait sans bruit dans le bureau de Rufus.**  
**Pas de lumière.**  
**Tseng se deamandait si son supérieur ne l'avait pas dupé...**  
**Il s'avança en demandant "Monsieur...?"**  
**Pas de réponse.**  
**Instinctivement, sentant une présence, il se retourna et ceintura l'homme.**  
**"Tseng... Arrête tu me fais mal...!"**  
**Tseng relâcha immédiatement sa prise, horrifié.**  
**Et balbutia des excuses, penaud.**  
**Rufus lui fit remarquer que malgré le nombre d'heures qu'il passait au bureau, il n'avait néanmoins pas perdu ses réflexes...**  
**Mais lui dit qu'il devait être puni.**  
**Tseng haussa les sourcils.**  
**Rufus ne le voyait pas, il ne voyait pas le président.**  
**Le bureau était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité.**  
**Tseng sentit Rufus s'approcher.**  
**Il allait le frapper ?**  
**Tseng sentit des mains enlever sa veste...**  
**Il n'osa pas broncher.**  
**Rufus testait seulement son sang froid.**  
**Ne rien dire, ne pas bouger...**  
**Même quant votre supérieur dénoue votre cravate.**  
**Et déboutonne votre chemise, passant ses mains sur votre torse**  
**Tseng hasarda un "Monsieur ? Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez ?"**  
**Rufus éclata de rire.**  
**"Je te punis, mon fidèle Tseng..." murmura t-il..**  
**Rufus prit une des mains de son subordonné et l'amena vers sa propre chemise, l'invitant à le déshabiller.**  
**"Et on va dire que tu as envie de te venger... Et moi aussi j'ai envie que tu te venges..." sussura le plus jeune.**  
**Tseng ne bougeait pas.**  
**Rufus se colla contre lui pour lui dire "Obéis-moi !"**  
**Tseng déboutonna la chemise du blond.**  
**Passa ses mains contre le torse de son cadet et commença à lui embrasser la clavicule...**  
**Puis Tseng, comprenant ce que voulait son patron, fit descendre ses mains plus bas et Sentit Rufus s'aggriper à sa nuque en gémissant...**_

**_Heiddegger, lui, dans son bureau, imaginait que Rufus était en train de frapper et d'insulter Tseng... xD_**


	10. Candy Sugar

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient... Ce texte, je l'ai écrit il y a près d'un an, en 12 minutes chrono XD ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Couple** : Reno x Yazoo

**Titre** : Candy Sugar (je sais, le titre est pas super )

_**

* * *

**_

Je lisais pour me détendre...  
Nous devions tourner une scène de combat dans les rues de Midgar.  
Loz et moi contre Rude et Reno.  
J'étais absorbé par mon journal.  
Quelqu'un me brosse les cheveux.  
Sûrement la coiffeuse.  
Il faut que mes cheveux soient impecc' pour voler au vent durant la scène.  
"Franchement, t'as des trop beaux cheveux sans blague !!!"  
Je me retournai, surpris.  
Et vis que ma coiffeuse était Reno.  
"_Yo.. Tu lis quoi ?_ " me demanda t-il ?  
"_Le journal du jour..._ "  
_"Tu sais que t'es trop mignon quand tu es concentré ?"_  
Vive rougeur de ma part.  
Eclat de rirede la sienne.  
Il a touché un point sensible.  
_"Eh tu m'aimes ?"_ demanda t-il  
Pas de réponse de ma part.  
Je fixai les caractères du journal sans les voir  
_"Yo... T'es pas causant, toi ! Mais qui ne dit rien, consent, tu sais ?"_  
Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa.  
Je lâchai mon journal de surprise.  
Ses mains tenaient mon visage contre le sien.  
Mes mains étaient crispées contre les siennes.  
Il me relâcha  
Je crûs que j'allais pleurer.  
_"Merde... J'voulais pas... Tfaire chier, tu sais ?"_ murmura t-il.  
_"..."_ répondis-je.  
_"Ben euh... Je sais mal m'y prendre, on dirait"_ soupira t-il.  
Je me levai et quittai la pièce  
Reno n'a pas bougé. Il semblait triste.  
Je revins quelques minutes après.  
Reno pleurait.  
Je m'approchai doucement et le pris contre moi.  
_"Allons Reno...Sèche ses vilaines larmes !"_ lui-dis-je.  
_"Snfff... Tu m'en veux pas "_ me demanda t-il ?  
_"Reno, je suis comme une plante verte... Pour que je m'épanouisse, il faut beaucoup me parler."_ lui expliquai-je.  
_"D'accord Yazoo..."_ me souria le rouquin.  
_"Va ta passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, on a une scène à tourner !"  
"Oui d'accord mon petit Yazoo d'amour en sucre d'orge que j'aime tant et tellement "_ hurla t-il.  
_"RENOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!"_ vociférais-je, exaspéré...  
Mais il avait beau me faire tourner en bourrique.  
N'empêche que je l'aime quand même


End file.
